The Revelation
by PunkPrincess145
Summary: Will Kates actions ruin what she and Mike have? Will they ruin her chance at happiness? Will her words be able to fix it. Disclaimer: I don't own Sea Patrol or the subsequent characters.


* * *

A/N: Kate's thoughts are all going to be in italics so I'm not going to say that it was her thinking.

* * *

_I can't believe that I was so stupid. What was I thinking? He's not here and he's not coming. _Kate McGregor looked around at the room. She was sitting at the reception for Chefo's wedding to Jen but the only reason that she had come was because He had said he was going to be here. She rose and walked over to Chefo.

"I think I'm going to head off now," she said.

"But Ma'am the fun hasn't started yet," he protested. "You can't leave yet." _Believe me I can leave whenever I like. As a matter of fact I already have._

"While I have faith in Jen's idea of fun I have seen your version," Kate pointed out dryly. "Remember?"

"That was Spiders idea," Chefo insisted. "I didn't know about it until he came out."_ I'll stay if he comes._

"Stay a little bit longer," He said from over her shoulder. "Just a bit longer." Kate turned to see Mike looking at her pleadingly._ Not that look. He knows I can't resist that look._

"Come on Ma'am," Chefo said cheekily. "If you don't then the CO will have no-one to dance with." Kate looked from Mike with his puppy-dog look to Chefo with the look that reminded her of a monkey up to no good. She relented with a sigh. _I did say I'd stay if he came._

"Fine I'll stay a bit longer," she said. "But only so the CO doesn't feel lonely." Chefo laughed at that and Kate and Mike moved off. True to her word Kate stayed with Mike until the reception broke up. To everyone's surprise Nav caught the bouquet but it was during the last dance that ET, using some form of persuasion, had managed to wrangle out of the band that everyone got a surprise. Mike was dancing with Kate and he looked down at her.

"Kate," he said softly. _Oh lord here it comes. _She pretended not to hear him.

"Kate," he said louder. She ignored him again.

"X!" She couldn't ignore that one.

"Yes sir?" she inquired. Mike let out a frustrated sigh. _Good he's frustrated. Maybe he'll leave me alone._

"Kate why has Commander Marshall informed me that you're leaving the Hammersley?" he asked. _I guess not. Should I lie?_

"Because I asked for a transfer," she tried. _Is that going to work?_

"And why did you ask for a transfer?" Mike asked. _Of course not. When does subtlety ever work with this man? I guess it's time for the truth_

"Because I can't take this anymore," she said softly. "I can't take the tension, or the fact that I'm undeniably in…" _Damn!! I almost blew it! What happened to the ice queen façade?_

"In what Kate?" Mike asked gently. Kate pulled away from him.

"Don't worry," she said before running out of the room despite almost tripping on her heels and having to hold her skirt up. She was close to tears and the rain that was softly falling outside only served to make it look like she was crying.

"Kate!" Mike yelled. Kate turned around and saw him standing outside. "In what?!" _Screw it! I'm leaving tomorrow. I don't have to face the repercussions._

"Totally and undeniably in love with you!" she yelled back as her tears fell down her face. "And trust me I've tried to deny it for the last 6 months!" She rushed off again not even wanting to realise that she left Mike standing in the rain or that the whole crew had heard her. Kate collapsed on the couch and let full rein to her tears. _What is it with me and men? I __always__ have the worst luck! Wait, that's just me and Mike. _She cried until she was out of tears then she registered the knocking on the door. She stood and opened it and saw Mike standing there, dripping wet. _Great what's he doing here?_

"Mike what are you doing here?" she asked not meeting his eyes.

"I don't know," he said hoarsely. "All I know is that I had to come." He stepped forward and brushed his lips over hers gently. _Does he know what he does to me? Does he know the effect that he has on me? _Kate pushed him away.

"Mike if this is only for tonight…or if you're going to leave again…then I don't want it," she said. _Am I crazy? Of course I want it, of course I want him! I just don't want to have him leave again…I'm not sure my heart can take it. Please say it's not just for tonight. Please say you're going to stay._

"I'm not leaving ever again," Mike said. "Not unless you want me to." _Want him to?! Is the man __crazy__?! Wait he's waiting for a reply!_

"Get over here boss-man," Kate whispered wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him in for a kiss.

"I love you too Katie," Mike said softly as they pulled back for air. _He loves me! Mike.Flynn.Loves.Me!! And he called me Katie as well! _Kate just pulled him in for the best kiss of his life, the one that sealed both their fates.

* * *

Reviews are welcomed. 


End file.
